Mr. Pricklepants
Mr. Pricklepants 'is a character who first appeared in Disney/Pixar's 2010 movie, ''Toy Story 3 and is now a permanent part of the Toy Story Franchise. He is a stuffed hedgehog toy and is voiced by Timothy Dalton. Personality He wears lederhosen and usually views himself as a thespian. Mr. Pricklepants was made in Germany and is from the Waldfreunde collection of premium imported plush toys like Sonic the Hedgehog is from Japan. He is the de facto leader of Bonnie's toys and takes playtime as a job in acting. He warns Woody of how dangerous Lotso is and helps him get back to Sunnyside Daycare. In the credits, Mr. Pricklepants welcomes Woody and his friends to Bonnie's house and is seen playing Romeo in a version of Romeo and Juliet with one of the Alien toys as Juliet. Appearances ''Toy Story 3 Mr. Pricklepants is a thespian hedgehog in lederhosen who says that he's "trying to stay in character," even when Woody tried inquiring as to his whereabouts. As Bonnie began playtime with her toys, she spits a jellybean onto Mr. Pricklepants in response to one of Woody's automated voices mentioning poison. Once Bonnie went to sleep, her toys helped Woody chart a path to Andy's house. But when he mentions passing a message to his fellow toys at Sunnyside Daycare, Bonnie's toys become alarmed and ask how he escaped. Mr. Pricklepants describes Sunnyside as "a place of ruin and despair, ruled by an evil bear who smells of strawberries." He points out Chuckles to testify. Despite their warnings that it's too dangerous to return to Sunnyside, Woody went anyway and rescued his friends. The next day, Woody returns to Bonnie's house with his friends, having been donated by Andy. When Andy leaves, Mr. Pricklepants is seen talking with Hamm. In the end credits, he plays Romeo, alongside an Alien who is playing Juliet. Toy Story Toons Hawaiian Vacation Mr. Pricklepants is first seen numbering the Aliens ''1, 2'' and ''3 for a upcoming play that he is planning for his vacation plans. He can be seen portraying the humuhumunukunukuapua'a when Mrs. Potato Head shows Barbie and Ken the state bird and fish. He later serves as a waiter when Barbie and Ken are having their "dinner," ''Small Fry Mr. Pricklepants is seen watching Woody attacking Mini Buzz and looking at the plan to get the real Buzz back. Mr. Pricklepants suggested acting their way into Poultry Palace, until the real Buzz showed up, having escaped via the drive-through. Partysaurus Rex He also appeared in ''Partysaurus Rex, although he didn't speak. ''Toy Story of Terror!'' He is one of the toys that Bonnie brings on her road trip. When Bonnie's mom's car breaks down near the Sleep Well motel, Mr. Pricklepants tells the toys that the roadside motel is a perfect location for a horror movie. Toy Description '''From Official Website: : "Frolic your afternoons away on woodland adventures with Mr. Pricklepants! This charming lederhosen-wearing hedgehog is from the Waldfreunde collection of premium imported plush toys. He may look prickly, but the plump and fuzzy Mr. Pricklepants is made strictly for cuddling! Hand wash and air dry. Restore fluffiness with fingers. Made in Germany." Gallery Trivia *Mr. Pricklepants was one of the earliest new characters to be revealed while Toy Story 3 was in production, shown as a simple drawing.http://chud.com/articles/content_images/5/pricklepantslesnick.jpg *At one point in the film, Buttercup calls Mr. Pricklepants "Baron Von Shush." *Mr. Pricklepants is from the Waldfreunde (Forest Friends) collection of premium imported plush toys made in Germany, presumably a reference to Steiff plush toys. *It has been said that Thinkway Toys made a Toy Story collection of Mr. Pricklepants along with Dolly and Buttercup.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_cfdrTI438&feature=related *He is also one of the main Toy Story characters in Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure. In the Tri-County International Airport, he is stolen by Al McWhiggin, one of the villains from Toy Story 2. *He will return in Toy Story 4 References Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Objects Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Toy Story characters Category:2010 character debuts Category:Hedgehogs